halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Delta Halo (level)
Untitled I've done a new walkthrough for Delta Halo. Hope you like it! :) Digi7 Cool walkthrough Good walkthrough you got there.I' just afraid to play legendary because I think I can't use the fun weapons. Enemies Encountered and the hand-held weapons that they are known to use Hi all, this section is done by me --HaloRocks! 01:02, 8 August 2007 (UTC) If you have any problem with what I put on here along with any suggestions that you might have, please consult me first before you make any changes. extra RL Someone forgot another hidden rocket launcher(or at least i remember another hidden one). I'll add it tomorrow. user: HaloFighter92 It's not a doll... I am fasinated by the idea of action figures of John and a Grunt. Does anyone know where I can find a good quality image of them? Also, what is a Tri-Gate? I've seen mentions of them before.... Lumanaru 07:06, 21 August 2009 (UTC) OK Seriously how many ODST's actually appear on this level? Because there are all the ones in the open where you normally go. But also theres the hidden pistol ODST, the sniper ODST, and the rocket launcher ODST hidden with his pod up in the trees. So how many does that make? Weird ODST Glitch When ever I play this level, I always encounter a glitch with the ODSTs. I start off with Banks and Dubbo (the Australian guy), but then I have another Dubbo ODST in place of Stacker. I always encounter this glitch whenever I play Normal with my little or by myself, but has anybody else run into this glitch? Spartan-0093 07:50, June 12, 2010 (UTC) It's not a glitch but it's strange :/ Somebody you don't know 16:19, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Name Although I do agree with the moving of "The Ark" to "The Ark (level)", I disagree with this instance. The redirection of "Delta Halo" to "Installation 05" is too vague in the particular context you have described for several reasons. One, is that Installation 05 is rarely, if not never referred to as "Delta Halo" in-canon, only so through the level's title; the term "Delta Halo" is more used by fans to differentiate it from "Halo". In that respect, it is more likely for people to be searching for the level rather than the installation. For those looking for the installation, we use "Were you looking for ___?" for a reason, and avoids any possible confusion for those looking for the installation. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 14:13, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :You may be right, although the main reason I moved it is because of THIS; it would require dozens of link changes in articles. I'm not sure, really. The disambig header works though, but it would also work in the Installation 05 article, linking to the level. --Jugus (Talk | ) 14:22, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That is a lot of links. I'm not so sure either now, although maybe Nicbot could sort it out? I don't know, but I just think it would be better if "Delta Halo" referred to the level, although judging by that sheer amount of links, it may prove to be difficult. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 14:28, July 18, 2010 (UTC)